Clutches for vehicle transmissions include dampers for damping vibrations caused by clutch engagement and release. Pre-dampers are coupled to main dampers for damping vibrations during idling and to improve the damping function of the main damper.
One problem with manufacturing dampers with pre-dampers is the staking operation used to attach the pre-damper to the hub can result in misalignment. The hub is tightly engaged by the pre-damper and no way to compensate for misalignment. In addition, the dampers and pre-dampers are assembled to the hub in the same manufacturing operation. This results in added complexity on the assembly line.
Prior damper and pre-damper designs include a hub that is enclosed in the main damper. The pre-damper includes a cover that is staked to the hub to assemble the pre-damper to the main damper. The rigid connection between the main damper and the hub precludes angular movement. Perpendicular deviation from the hub spline to the facing surfaces of the clutch plates translates into additional gap needed to allow the damper assembly to spin freely.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.